basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Joakim Noah
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Noah during a Knicks game in Janary 2017 |- No. 13 – New York Knicks |- Position | Center |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | New_York_City New York City, New York] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 11 in (2.11 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |232 lb (105 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |United Nations International (New York City, New York) Poly Prep (Brooklyn, New York) Lawrenceville (Lawrenceville, New Jersey) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Florida (2004–2007) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2007 / Round: 1 / Pick: 9th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Chicago Bulls |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2007–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2007–2016 | Chicago Bulls |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *2× NBA All-Star (2013–2014) *All-NBA First Team (2014) *NBA Defensive Player of the Year (2014) *2× NBA All-Defensive First Team (2013–2014) *NBA All-Defensive Second Team (2011) *J. Walter Kennedy Citizenship Award (2015) *2× NCAA champion (2006, 2007) *NCAA Final Four Most Outstanding Player (2006) *Consensus second-team All-American (2007) |} Joakim Simon Noah (born February 25, 1985) is an American professional basketball player currently with the New York Knicks of the NBA. Noah was selected ninth overall pick in the 2007 NBA Draft by the Chicago Bulls . Noah is a two-time NBA All-Star and won the NBA Defensive Player of the Year Award in 2014. Early life Noah was born in New York City, New York. His mother was a French singer, his father Yannick Noah was a No. 3 tennis player and his grandfather Zacharie Noah was a soccer player. Growing up, his favorite team was the New York Knicks as he was raised in New York City as a Knicks fan. He played high school basketball for the United Nations International School, Poly Prep Country Day School and Lawrenceville School. College career Information Needed Professional career Early years Information Needed 2007–08 season This was Noah's rookie season, where he averaged 6.6 points per game. He showed a impressive and strong rookie season, compared to his fellow rookies in his draft class including Greg Oden. 2008–09 season Information Needed 2009–10 season Information Needed 2010–11 season Information Needed 2011–12 season Information Needed 2012–13 season Information Needed 2013–14 season The 2013-14 season was Noah's prime season and greatest season, when he was first named an All-Star and won Defensive Player of the Year. In this season, it was where he was one of the leader of the Chicago Bulls when his teammate Derrick Rose was injured. His improved much in this season, he was added into the Bulls' starting five. 2014–15 season With Pau Gasol arriving, Noah did not have much work to do as a center, however, Gasol sometimes did play the power forward position. 2015–16 season This was Noah's last season with the Bulls, where he encountered his first injury and dropped out of the Bulls' starting 5. This was his most disappointing season. 2016–17 season On July 1st, 2016, Noah signed with the Knicks for around a $72 USD contract around the time his former Bull teammate, Derrick Rose was traded to the Knicks. Since then he has returned home, since he was raised as a New Yorker. Category:Born in 1985 Category:American basketball players Category:Centers Category:Florida Alumni Category:Players who won the NCAA Championship Category:Chicago Bulls draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 13 Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:French basketball players Category:Swedish basketball players Category:Free Agents